Let Love In
by blanchettgrenade
Summary: ."The moment they've decided to let love in." Link/Zelda. After the events in Twilight Princess. Read and Review please, I need it.
1. Let Love Meet

**Let Love In.**

_Chapter 1: Let Love Meet._

_

* * *

_A/N: I own some games myself, but the general idea of Zelda is owned by Nintendo! This is my first Zelda fanfiction, so constructive criticism is really appreciated (especially if there's a hint of OOC). This story was half-half inspired by a song from Goo Goo Dolls, so they own the song guys!

This is a Link/Zelda story, after the events in Twilight Princess. Five Chapters are planned.

* * *

Ordona Province.

The trees of Ordon released that exquisite scent through the winds that identified the people from Ordon as where they're from. Link once again found himself in his part-time job at the Ordon Ranch, herding goats with the help of his horse Epona. Once the job was partially done, Link sat on the green grass to relax after a job well done, holding a drink of water in his hand to help cease exhaustion. His sweat would flow down through his cheeks, as it was a sunny day in Ordon Village and he was exposed to the sun and humidity there was around. He felt like laying his back on the grass, with his hands serving as a pillow. He couldn't help but to look back into the past, when Hyrule and the Twilight Realm were both in grave danger and he was the only hero fit to save them. He saw everything in his collection of memories- Midna, Twilight Realm, Hyrule Castle, Light Spirits, Mirror Of Twilight- and the most curious one, Princess Zelda.

_"She must be older than me"_ he thought. He didn't know exactly why did he even thought of this small detail, he only saw her from three to four times during his quest. He remembered Midna, how he had more communication with her than with Zelda herself. Midna confused him from the start, she made him think Zelda was _a_ Twilight Princess while it was revealed that it was more likely to be that Midna was _the_ Twilight Princess. This adventure was filled with new people and places he had never seen before, which were all forever glued to his mind. But, while remembering moments of happiness and sadness, he wanted to see Princess Zelda again. It was this feeling of someone you really want to get to know better, especially if that person was saved thanks to you.

"Link!" yelled Fado.

This caught Link's attention immediately, as he sat up to finally stand up from his travel through his precious memories. He cleaned himself from the grass that was caught into his clothes. Fado reached him and gasped for air, finally catching the air needed and standing up and straight.

"Link, we're done for today!" Fado said. "You can go back home with Epona!"

Link nodded and be headed towards Epona. He brushed her hair with his hand, as she was his close companion. Epona reacted by looking at him and cuddling her master. Now that some cuddles were given, Link mounted Epona and rode off to the main area of Ordon Village. As Epona passed through the village towards Link's tree house, the village kids were playing in the middle of the road. When the kids saw Link coming on the way, Talo waved at him as a sign to stop him.

"Link! Over here!" Talo yelled. "We need to ask you something!"

He smiled and did so, slowly guiding Epona to where the kids were.

"Listen Link, we were wondering if you could take us to the Great Hylian Festival at Hyrule Castle Town tomorrow in the afternoon." Talo started. "I heard that Prince Ralis will attend! And so will Princess Zelda!"

Link's eyes widened a bit, he knew the past would haunt him again and would do great effects in the future. For a stranger in his life, Zelda brought him a lot of curiosity. But after a sec of experiencing a fast thought on his mind, he nodded in affirmation to Talo's request.

"YES!" Talo replied. "We will have so much fun!"

The sun was setting down, it was becoming late for the children. Link viewed the sun from Epona and loved the beautiful scenery of it, but while he was watching such a beautiful scenery, the kids already had started running to their homes, saying good night to Link. Now that they were out of the way, Link reached to his tree house and left Epona in her usual spot. Once Link looked back at the sky, night had already fallen. He climbed the stairs, entered his house and prepared himself for a brand new day for the Great Hylian Festival. _Hopefully there, he could see Princess Zelda again._

Early In the Morning, Ordona Province.

"Liiiink!" Talo yelled upwards. "Wake up, sleepy head! We're gonna be late for the festival!"

Link woke up from his sleep, stretching his arms to heat up his body.

_It was time for the festival._

Hyrule Castle Town

Link was riding Epona while the kids were in a carriage to the festival. Passing through Faron Province and Eldin Province on the paths of Hyrule Field, they reached Hyrule Castle Town just in time. As Epona stopped on the entrance, the kids immediately got down from the carriage and ran to the entrance, leaving Link behind. Link tried to tell them to stop, but it was too late, he calmly got down from Epona and followed them in there. The guard saluted them and smiled at the children who ran there by themselves. Link found himself in a tiny problem, he needed to keep the children together or else he'd be in trouble! Knowing this, he immediately ran after them.

But where to look? They could be in the north, east, west and south of Hyrule Castle Town! He began with the southern area where the markets and Telma's bar was and saw Beth buying fruits from one of the stands. As soon as she saw him, she waved at him to make him come over there. He ran to her and wondered where would the other two, Talo and Malo, would've been.

"Well, we kind of splitted up when we entered Hyrule Castle Town." Beth said. "They could be anywhere at this minute. But don't worry! The guy from the stand told me that in three minutes Princess Zelda will come and make her entrance, maybe that'll catch their attention and we can meet them there!"

Link simply smiled and nodded, phew, she's most likely right. Even if she was right, he hoped Talo wouldn't get in trouble like he usually did. After Beth picked her bags with fruits in it, they walked towards the central area of Hyrule Castle Town, where everybody was forming a circle to witness the entrance of Princess Zelda. Like Talo had mentioned before, Prince Ralis was seen in a corner of the entrance, talking to his Zora servants that accompanied him.

Trumpets were blown by the soldiers who were at the end of each side of the entrance, to get the attention of the people, as Princess Zelda was about to come out of her castle. Link felt this to be another far view of the princess, and she probably wouldn't notice him anyway. Royalty tends to be that way, he thought, she is too busy to think about the Hero of Twilight being there in her very presence. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

_When she finally came outside._

Everybody applauded and cheered as they all loved the princess with their heart. Zelda waved at them all, as a way to respond to them. She was wearing the same cape she wore when Link first met her and yet from far, she looked very beautiful and mature.

_"Just as I thought"_ Link thought to himself. _"Look at all these people, she won't recognize me from anywhere! Less if she has so much to think about."_

But as soon as this thought was finished, even if her hand waved at others, her eyes recognized him. Link blinked with surprise when this happened and he couldn't help but to smile at her as soon as she did. Princess Zelda didn't call him, but her awareness of him being there was enough to let a chance pass through.

What kind of chance, though?

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! It's my first Link/Zelda romance fic and it will continue. So please, wait till I post new chapters! Please forgive me if I've made any mistakes xD.

* * *

_R&R_


	2. Let Love Grow

**Let Love In**

_Chapter 2: Let Love Grow_

* * *

A/N: Chapter Two! I don't own Zelda, Nintendo does. Thank you guys so much for the reviews for Chapter 1!

* * *

Hyrule Castle Town

Everybody cheered in happiness once they saw the princess make her entrance. Zelda saw Link while waving at everybody else in the crowd, which Link took as a great recognition. Beth looked up with a questioning look, wondering if Link and Zelda had talked before with such detail, but as we all know, that wasn't the case. Link's glance at Zelda was a reply that would be so obvious to witness, so Beth would grasp a piece of cloth from Link and pull it down as a way to get Link's attention. Once noticed, Beth's pull caught his attention.

"Link, what's the matter?" Beth questioned. "Do you want to talk to the Princess?"

Link blinked in surprise, as he didn't know what to answer. While trying to look for an answer, he immediately decided to avoid answering by suddenly blinking and grabbing her wrist to run and look for Malo and Talo. Even at this point, those two brats were still missing, as they weren't found in the central square of Hyrule Castle Town.

"Whoa! Link! Slow down, we can do this more calmly!" Beth yelled. "I don't believe they would suddenly decide to leave Hyrule Castle Town and remain lost in the woods!"

Link was filled with stress at this point. If those kids actually decided to go to the woods like they've done perviously in the past, they would end up being kidnapped by monsters and he would have to save them once again. Going through that was exhausting and probably even unrewarding, so he would have to make sure they stayed around him the whole time. As he ran through Hyrule Castle Town to find these two little devils, he began to also run through his mind.

Arbiter Grounds: Mirror Of Twilight.

_All the pieces of the dark mirror were shattered_.

The only passage to the Twiligh Realm was sealed, who knows if forever. Encountering Midna could be quite impossible at this point, and she probably wouldn't have wanted it to happen. Link was standing there, watching what used to be the portal that connected to the Twilight Realm. His throat felt like if there was a knot tied in the inside as all his sorrow would keep itself in on having to say good bye to a friend. Zelda stood next to him and felt no feelings towards this farewell, as she was determined she needed to stay strong at this moment. Even if she did stood strong, she would look at Link from behind and witness a small tear cross his cheek. She couldn't believe it that even if the Hero could show such bravery against the enemy and such weakness towards loss. As the tear almost reached his chin, Zelda wiped it with her thumb before it could fall on the ground.

"Stay strong, brave one." Zelda began. "You have done well defeating the enemy and saving the kingdom, it's time to return to how it all began."

Link's cheeks glowed slight red as she tried to wiped his tears. Strangers as they were, they were already connected by fate. But now that Midna isn't around, it would be harder to have reasons to not be strangers anymore. He would look back at her and then downwards to avoid eye contact with her.

"May I ask, are you from the Ordona Province?" Zelda questioned. "There's a man named Rusl who was going to sent a boy to offer something to Hyrule, would that boy be you?"

Link nodded in response.

"Well, why don't we start over again?" Zelda took her hand off Link's cheek. "Tomorrow morning, you report yourself to the castle and give to us what this man hands to you."

Link nodded once again. Zelda then got down and looked out at the warm Gerudo Desert.

"Thank you, Hero of Twilight."

Hyrule Castle Town.

In the world of reality, Link found himself in a dead tie. They were nowhere to be found! He sat on a bench near the fountain of central square with Beth by his side, gasping for hair. Beth looked ahead of herself and a guard was coming on their direction. As Beth shook Link to get his attention once again, Link looked up at the guard who was coming at their direction. He was grasping Talo by the arm quite tight and pushing him towards them.

"Does this brat belong to you?" the guard questioned in an angry tone.

"Y-Yes sir! We're sorry he caused any trouble!" Beth replied by taking Talo back.

"Hmph."

The guard walked away from them. Beth shook Talo rapidly and yelled at him.

"Talo!! What were you thinking?! Do you have any idea how much trouble we could've been in if you angered anyone here?!" Beth yelled.

"I'm sorry! I really wanted to know what was inside the castle!" Talo replied angrily.

"That was very immature of you! What's worse is that Malo is not with you!"

"He said he had some...bussiness... to attend to..."

Link smiled at the conversation. Talo was the biggest worry in his mind, and for once, the large portion of the worry was already gone. As Link stood up to prepare himself to find Malo and leave, Talo stopped him and pulled him to sit him back down.

"We can't go yet! I haven't met Prince Ralis yet!" Talo complained.

"What?! Talo!" Beth replied.

"Come oooon! This could be my only chance to do so.. and..." Talo looked for another excused to stay. "Look!" he pointed at a table near a restaurant where Zelda was being attended at. "You could talk with Princess Zelda, Link! You two are friends, right??"

Link blinked as he saw where Talo was pointing at. Even if it was a trap, it was a bittersweet one. Beth then glared at Talo and looked at Link's face, it was obvious that he really wanted to at least see the princess from a closer view, best noticeable when she made her entrance that same morning.

"You know what, Link? Talo is right. You should talk to the princess, it must've been a while since the last time you talked to her. I'll keep an eye on Talo and we could meet right here, sounds sweet?" Beth suggested.

As Zelda finished her order, her eyes once again witnessed Link, seemingly taking care of children. Her smile turned to be a mischievious one, as if she knew what to do at that moment.

.....

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I have three fanfictions, a manga, horror story and a life up ahead of me. So, hope you enjoyed this chapter and wait for more!

* * *

_R&R_


	3. Let Love Crush

**Let Love In.**

_Chapter 3: Let Love Crush._

* * *

A/N: Chapter Three! Sorry it took so long, school+life went too fast on me. Thank you so much for the reviews on the previous chapters. I appreciate them! I don't own the Legend of Zelda or the song that inspired me to write this. A Spanish version of this fanfiction, no French version is viewed in the future.

* * *

.......

Hyrule Castle Town

The beautiful princess was sitting on a chair, with a menu pamphlet on front of her on the table. The Hylian servant placed a copy of it on the other side of the table, as the table appeared to contain two chairs only. It seemed like a wordless invitation. Zelda grabbed the glass of wine and drank it formally. Link was afraid at first. If he were to go, would she take it as disrespectful? Should he sit with her or is she waiting for someone else? Then again, she might just be sitting there trying to take a break from her usual duties. Link could not stop staring at her.

"Go Link! Seriously!" Beth began. "Don't be shy, she can't say anything mean to you if you saved her!"

Beth was right. This encouraged Link greatly. He stood up from where he sat and nodded. A smile was drawn on his face, it was time to face her. On his way, many obstacles began to pass. Hyrule Castle Town was filled with unstoppable strangers walking through all the roads of the area. He struggled while passing. Like there's always busy people in our non-fictional city of Chicago, there's always busy people in the fictional town of Hyrule Castle. People would either forget who he was or simply not recognize him coming along the way. They would just pass and slightly push him by accident, with only some able to apologize.

Zelda knew he was coming. It was quite amusing watching Link struggle, yet she didn't laugh or demonstrated amusement at all. In fact, she seemed to look at him with a simple smile on her face, as if she was glad he attended.

Link, relieved from what seemed to be a flock of people, finally reached his destination. He saw Zelda looking at him and felt welcomed.

"Oh, Hero, it's been a while since we last met." Zelda said. "Come along, have a seat. My treat."

Link smiled at her, knowing that he would never say no to free food! He sat on the chair across from her seat and held up the menu pamphlet. They had many delicious things. From Ordon Catfish to Hylian Pike, which caught his attention. Zelda smiled at him while having a hand over her menu pamphlet.

"I suggest the Ordon Catfish" she broke the silence "Even if the Hylian Pike is good, I believe that you would prefer something from your home village. There's a great cook from the Ordona Province that knows how it's originally prepared."

Link blinked and looked at her and then back at the pamphlet. He nodded quickly just to be polite in front of royalty. As he placed the pamphlet down, he looked at her once again. There wasn't many conversation topics out there between the two, other than what happened back then. Of course, she would always be the one to begin them.

"So, how's your lover?" Zelda began. "I believe she is the daughter of the Mayor in Ordon Village, hm?"

Link shook his head. They were simply childhood friends to this point. Support was something strongly expected, even if it was possible to develop a relationship.

"Oh? My mistake." She continued. "I thought the first reason to your heroic ways was because you wanted to rescue her, I'm sorry."

He shook his head once again, it wasn't necessary.

"In any case, I thank you once again for saving my kingdom and the one opposite from this world of light. Hopefully, Ganon won't ever strike again."

Strike again? What is she talking about? Link didn't quite understand. His emotions were often expressed by his own facial expressions. Ganondorf was stabbed once, he can't truly revive from that! It was the Master Sword after all, this was all too impossible to be true. Yet, Zelda was there to answer his questions.

"It might be confusing, but there has been various recorded points in history in which he attacked Hyrule before. Nobody is really quite certain about how, but it's still under investigation."

Link was a quiet guy. He didn't reply to that statement. He was also hungry, _really _hungry, as that same morning he was pressured by the kids to hurry up and be punctual to the festival. He wasn't quite sure what was being celebrated, maybe the day Hyrule's government was finally established after years of war? Who knows. The servant came, ready to take orders.

"What would our Princess and..." he recognized Link and smiled at him, like if he was thanking him for saving them "...Hero...want for today?"

"The Hero wants Ordon Catfish..." Zelda ordered. "...And I would prefer that the salad I usually order in this place has the sauce with some _Kakariko_ touches..."

He wrote every word she had mentioned. Royalty wasn't one to disappoint. He bowed and headed towards the kitchen to make this order a priority for the chefs. Zelda smiled as she enjoyed being the number one priority for everyone, it almost looked like an arrogant expression of her family's name. Link saw this arrogant expression as a very uncomfortable situation, he tried to not comment or say anything.

"You know, I've heard that Ordon Pumpkins make great soups." Zelda began, finally, a topic for conversation has been created. "Unfortunately, this restaurant only serves marine food and salads."

Oh yes, Link remembered. The Yeti used to take away the pumpkins Link collected in Snowpeak Ruins and make a soup that would replenish energy! A tale not to be forgotten. Though, he also remembered how Midna became so frustrated in certain points of the adventure, which convinced him to see the change of heart she went through.

"We won't see her again, as long as it's the only way..." Zelda began, now with a sad topic. "She might never return, there are no other holes to the Twilight Realm. I guess she trusted us _and then again_ not really trusted us..."

Link's head tilted down, he knew that was true.

"Luckily, I was able to get this..." Zelda reached into one of the pockets of the cape she was wearing. She pulled out what seemed to be a dark, reflective piece of crystal. "A piece of the Mirror Of Twilight... " She placed it on the table, as if it was an important evidence of its existence "...for you to keep."

Link felt more wordless than he originally was. The mirror broke into even smaller pieces the second time it did. Link's fingers reached the object and examined it without cutting himself accidentally, it _really was_ the real mirror. It was a powerless piece. He remembered what Midna told him about Dark Magic and its connection to the Twilight Realm, which made it seem even more hopeless for survival. His memories brought him sadness, Hyrule was saved but he had lost Midna. Worth it but with an expensive price. Zelda's facial expression changed, she couldn't really smile or do anything similar to it.

"I'm sorry I bring such a sad memory for you but.. this is all I could save..." Zelda continued. "If we are ever to restore that mirror, it might take many years and with time threatening us." Zelda paused to see if his expression would change. "In addition to that, we aren't sure if Midna's decision should truly be respected and there shouldn't be _any_ portals connecting the two worlds."

The servant interrupted and food was served. Both Link and Zelda tasted their first bite without a hurry. To Link, it all tasted as if he was at Pergie's house with Malo and Talo, served right at home.

"Enjoying your meal?" She asked.

Link nodded. It was an honor to feel right at home and at the same speak with royalty. But there was one thing that kept haunting his mind.

The Mirror Of Twilight.

* * *

A/N: Had to stop it there, the chapter was getting to long for me. Anyways, sorry for the extremely long delay (once again).

* * *

_R&R_


End file.
